Letters of Link
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Link, a three-time veteran of Super Smash Bros., writes letters to his best friend, Midna, about his life at the Brawl tournament. For Star's Letters Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Crystal Sage here!**

**This will be my entry for Star's **_**Letters**_** Challenge, and this will be about four, maybe five chapters.**

**So, yeah enjoy, and Star, thanks for making such an awesome challenge!**

* * *

_**Letters of Link**_

_Written by Midnight-san_

* * *

_June 12_

To my best friend, Midna,

I can't believe it's already been a year since entering the Brawl tournament…

I love coming here since everyone (except Ganon of course) is like family to me….

I was really happy to see that most of my friends from the Smash and Melee tournaments were still in the Brawl… but I was disappointed to see that Roy and Pichu didn't make it…

As for updates on my old friends, Marth is still as girly looking as ever… Mario, Samus, and I are still as tight knit as ever… Ness is still my little adopted son (I love the kid to death)… my little brother, Young Link, isn't here anymore, so my little cousin, Outset, will be taking his place… I still take care of Yoshi and Pikachu as if they were my own pets…

…and I still have a crush on Princess Peach. I still stumble over my words and act like a clumsy oaf in her presence, and she's still as beautiful, kind, and graceful as ever. She was even nice enough to bring everyone "Welcome back" muffins.

As for new people, the newcomers are even more interesting than last year's newcomers:

Wolf (who passes himself off as a wanted space pilot) seems to have a rivalry with Fox and Falco, since they nearly got into a small fight at the introduction meeting.

Crimson, who's a Pokémon Trainer, has become an immediate friend of mine, since we both share a passionate interest in Pokémon; he even gave me my own Chikorita to care for. He doesn't fight on the field like the rest of us; instead, he uses Squirtle ( a Water Pokémon), Ivysaur (a Grass Pokémon), and Charizard (a fire Pokémon) at his disposal and gives them commands from the sidelines.

Meta Knight is a swordsman like me. He seems to have a friendly rivalry with Kirby, and they look alike… except Kirby is a pink puffball with blue eyes, and Meta Knight is a dark blue puffball with yellow eyes (but he wears a silver mask to hide his face), and a purple cape that can transform into wings. He's a very formidable fighter, I must say, and we often train together.

Ike, a Crimean mercenary from the continent of Tellius, is already one of my rivals… on AND off the battlefield. See, he wields this golden sword (Ragnell, is its name, I think) with one hand, although the sword is originally meant to be used with two. He's a powerhouse, I'll say that much, but sword skills isn't the only thing we compete in…

Which brings me to the one of the other newcomers… Pit, an angel from a faraway place in the heavens called Angel Land.

Pit is like me in many ways… He's an archer and a swordsman, both of us serve under green-haired goddesses, and we both wear tunics… (Go figure.)

Pit and I room together, and we even share common interests, and I've really enjoyed getting to know him, and I think I like him… a LOT. My heart seems to skip a few beats when I'm near him, my body grows really warm, and the slightest touch—whether it be a high five or a friendly hug—makes me feel all tingly inside. And when he speaks, I melt like butter…

However, Ike has feelings for him, too… Which is the second part of our rivalry, and we've been getting into petty little slap fights to try and win Pit's affection. Peach finds it amusing, everyone else thinks we're childish… and Wario has made a ton of money off of placing bets as to who'll win the bitchfights each day.

Luckily, Pit is too naïve and innocent to really see why Ike and I squabble like little schoolgirls… (Oi….)

So yeah, not only am I fighting to win to tournament, I'm also fighting to figure out who I like the most, Peach or Pit… (Samus saw right through me, and I finally admitted to her that I was bisexual, which amused her very much.) Oh, and to show Ike who the top dog of this house is…

So yeah, I'll be in touch with any breaking news and such, and I'll gladly keep you posted on whatever happens in the mansion.

Hugs and Muffins,

_**--Link**_

* * *

**Okay, so there is the first chapter, and my next one will probably come tomorrow. **

**As for pairings, Link x Midna (friendship), Link x Pit x Ike (triangle), and Link x Peach (romantic crush).**

**Good luck to anyone else who decides to take up Star's challenge!**

**--Midnight Crystal Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Link's next Letter!**

* * *

_August 19_

To my best friend, Midna,

Here I am…

…writing this letter to you…

…in the comfy confines of my room...

...for the fifth day in a row.

How did I end up like this?

Well... I won't sugar coat it: Ike and I got into another stupid fight over Pit and we may have accidentally broken the flatscreen T.V. in the process…

…Yes, the huge one in the den that costs 6,000 dollars…

I don't even have to tell you that Master Hand was less than happy… He was_ furious_.

As punishment, Ike and I had to pitch in half the cost for a brand new T.V., we're suspended from any Brawls (as contenders AND spectators) for two weeks and we're both on "house arrest."

AKA, both of us are stuck in our rooms for a month… Oi…

Luckily, every dorm already has a bathroom, a balcony so we can get fresh air, and Pit was even nice enough to take it upon himself to bring me my meals from the kitchen. I owe Pit so much for being so kind… I swear, it's like he and Peach are twins. Same kind disposition, happy-go-lucky personalities… No wonder I like them both so much…

Of course, Ike the Idiot tried to sweet talk Pit into bringing him meals as well, but he kindly rejected Ike's request.

SO YEAH, TAKE THAT, PRETTY-BOY! ONE FOR THE HERO OF TWILIGHT, BEE-YOTCH!!

…

…Ahem, sorry about that, Midna, don't mind me…

Anyways, Samus helped me figure something out a little while ago when she came to visit me in my room…

I think Pit and Peach may… (I repeat, **may**) share my feelings for them.

Samus said that when Pit and I were training in the backyard before the Ike fight, Peach was sitting with her, but that she had kind of a jealous look on her face as she saw us stray from our practice into a playfully session of Chase (Pit initiated the game when he decided to kidnap my bow).

But then, later on, when I went for an evening walk around the courtyard with Peach, Samus said she saw Pit with his wings drooping a little as he stared at us. I saw him as well, and I figured that maybe he was bummed about not winning our little game, but, I see now that he was probably a little disheartened to see me with Peach… And come to think of it, she did have her arm wrapped around mine… That may have given Pit the wrong message…

Either way, it seems that I may have a chance to be with one of them… But I still have to play it safe…

…And I still need to kick Ike's ass, that stupid, jumped-up pretty boy…

Anyways, Samus gave me a great idea as to how I should follow through on my crushes: Spend some time with them separately and try to impress them!

It'll be perfect! I'll show them just how smart, sophisticated, and manly Link Rinku Masterson is! Once I win their hearts, I'll be able to show Ike just who the macho man is! Ha!

I guess the only problem would be to figure out who to chose to be with in the end…

But it'll be so hard to choose…

I mean I love Peach a lot…

But I also like Pit as well…

…Who do I chose...? I certainly can't choose them both... Can I?

Torn Between Two Amazing People,

_**--Link**_

* * *

**So, Link wants to impress Pit and Peach!**

**Will he epically win, or epically fail?**

**And will ever show Ike who's boss?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so Link is going to go through with the task Samus gave him and is going to try and impress Peach first, and then Pit. What's gonna happen?**

* * *

_September 23_

To my best friend, Midna,

I.

Epically.

Fail.

…

…Epically…

...

…Did I mention that I fail?

First, I call myself wearing a flattering outfit to impress Peach.

Flattering as in tight leather pants that showed EVERYTHING. I said hi to Pit when I passed him, and for some reason, he got a really bad nosebleed when he saw me… I was late for my day with Peach because I had to take him up to the hospital when he fainted from blood loss…

Then when I came back, Peach was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs looking as graceful as ever, and right when I was about to take a step, I tripped over a turned-up corner of the rug and tumbled all the way down the stairs, landing in a crumpled, embarrassed heap right at Peach's feet.

Peach was giggling and asked if I was okay… I said, "Yeah, sure, I'm just… fantastic…" when I actually felt that I'd lost about ten brain cells.

And then, when I tried to find a good movie for us to watch on T.V., a gay porn channel accidentally showed up (and mind you, the T.V. volume was on full blast…). Peach was a bit surprised to say the least.

Before I could do anything to try and help the situation, Peach had to leave for a Brawl and said she would see me later. I seriously wanted to die from embarrassment at that moment, and I was about to retreat back to my room when Pit suddenly came back in from the hospital.

I asked if he was okay, he gave me a yeah in response and asked if I wanted to hang out. I wasn't exactly in the mood for anymore "macho impressions," so I politely said no to his question. Pit obviously noticed I was feeling down about something and he told me to follow him to the kitchen.

Turns out he had just finished baking a batch of double chocolate chip muffins and wanted me… (ME!!) …to be the one to try them out!

--Dare I say it: they were better than Peach's muffins… Farore, shoot me.

Pit wanted to try an alternate ingredient, so instead of using regular baking chocolate in the batter, he used chocolate pudding to make the pastries extra moist and fluffy. I told him he did a damn good job and he blushed like crazy. It was really cute…

Since I felt a little better after having my favorite treat with my crush, I decided to take him up on his offer to spend a little time together. I swear, I could've seen a chibi version of himself doing the happy dance in his eyes when he smiled.

So, we took a little walk around the pool in the backyard, and without warning, Pit shoved me into the water before jumping in after me, and we had a really fun splash fight.

We came back in the mansion, and after putting on some dry clothes, we played Mario Kart. Pit is one of hell of a kart racer. He has a one star rank on his license, and he's even beat that damned expert staff ghost on Rainbow Road.

After a few hours of kart racing, we headed back downstairs for another snack and we encountered Peach.

…

…

I don't know what the hell happened, but as soon as Pit and Peach met gazes, they started glaring daggers at each other, which kinda freaked me out. I had no idea what to do, so I simply backed my way up the stairs and hid in my room to try and make sense of what I'd just seen.

Yeah, forget about my rivalry with Ike (Pit already has me on his radar, so FRICK YOU, PRETTY BOY! I WIN!); it seems that my two crushes have their own rivalry…

…and it's over me… Sweet Mama Luigi…

Stuck Between a Princess and an Angel,

_**--Link**_

* * *

**So now Pit and Peach are rivals for Link's affection! Talk about a pathetic attempt at a plot twist! XD**

**Now that Ike is out of the picture for Link… Link has won. **

**Nocturne: Well done for stating the obvious, Mids…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Pit and Peach are at each other's throats for Link's affections. Oh the drama! (shot)**

* * *

_November 26, 2008_

To my best friend, Midna,

Happy Early Thanksgiving to you! I'm sure you have many things to be thankful for.

I know I'm thankful to have you as a best friend…

…and I'm also thankful for having such wonderful people to hang out with here at the tournament.

But you what I'll be most thankful for?

…

…

…FOR PIT AND PEACH TO STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER OVER ME!

It was flattering at first, but now, it's just borderline ridiculous…

I mean, the antics, hijinxes, and pranks that they've pulled on each other are the main entertainment of the mansion now, which makes the T.V. now obsolete.

It started with Pit adding hair dye to Peach's shampoo, which changed her hair to a scary greenish-purple color. Peach retaliated by stealing his Sacred Bow of Palutena. Pit spent that entire day turning the house upside-down and sideways, frantically trying to find it.

When Peach finally decided to give the bow back, Pit tackled her down the stairs and they wound up having a vicious wrestling match as they rolled around from room to room. They had tripped up a few of the other Smashers who were unfortunate enough to be standing in the way of the rampaging princess and angel.

Eventually, they grew tired of the fight and decided to retreat back to their rooms. By the time I got back up to our room, Pit was sprawled out across his bed, fast asleep from exhaustion.

The way his wings were haphazardly spread out to their full wing span across his back, the way he was lightly drooling in his sleep, and the way he was softly whimpering and snoring in his sleep was so cute.

I sat beside him and looked at him. Pit looked so peaceful in his sleep, and I have no clue what the hell possessed me to do it, but I did it.

I freaking did it.

…I kissed Pit full on the lips. And I loved it.

Only problem?

Well, he woke up!

He woke the hell up! My eyes were staring straight into his eyes. While my lips were still on his!

But he didn't pull away… Instead, he deepened the kiss! Then, he started removing my tunic, and… well… I don't think I need to tell you what Pit and I did…

The next morning, Peach had came in our room and found us in bed together…

Pit and Peach automatically started arguing once again like an old married couple. I decided not to pay attention to them, since it was getting retarded the way they always argued…

…But then, Peach blurted out, "I gave you the chance to date Link to see how it felt, and your time is up! Who is it going to be. Me or him?!"

I bolted up and yelled, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone." I stared at Pit and asked what the hell was going on.

…Turns out Pit and Peach were already a couple…

…and Pit was confused which one of us he wanted: me or Peach. So apparently, Peach gave him the option to be with me for a while and see how it felt being around me, a boy. And the "night of fun" wasn't supposed to happen, which was the reason Peach was ticked off.

Pit was just about to choose who he wanted to be with, but I felt so betrayed, so used, so stupid at the moment that I threw on some clothes, yelled at them not to talk me for a while, and stormed out of my room. During my rant session toward Pit, I called him a really bad name that I won't repeat… but I seriously regret it…

That was two weeks ago, and I still have yet to speak to either one of them… Both have tried to get me to break my silence toward them, but Pit has been the most persistent. (Peach gave up a few days ago…) Eventually, Pit and Peach mutually broke things off with other, but they're still maintaining a good friendship.

As for me… I could care less at the moment about those two… They used me and lied behind my back, so I'm not too keen on talking to either of them… But Pit is one stubborn little thing, I'll say that much, and it's working.

My cold attitude is beginning to melt… So it might not be long before I decide to let bygones be bygones and quit being a pompous butt…

In Need of My Sanity,

_**--Link**_

* * *

**Well, only one more letter left! What will happen between our hero, angel, and princess? **

**P.S, if this didn't make any sense, it shouldn't. I typed this up at 5 in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! What's going to happen now?**

* * *

_December 25_

To my best friend, Midna,

Merry Christmas to you!

I LOVED that picture you sent me of Zant decorated like a Christmas tree! It was priceless; I died laughing!

But anyways… to answer your question about me, Pit, and Peach…

I managed to keep up the tough guy act for a little while longer before Pit finally melted my icy attitude. When we were able to find someplace private to talk, he explained that he and Peach started dating near the beginning of the tournament, but then they both started having feelings for me…

So they decided to split up for a bit and try to get with me. When I was too stupid to realize they wanted me, they briefly got back together, only for that mishap on Thanksgiving when Pit and I slept together. He did it as revenge toward Peach and to physically show that he wanted me.

I was confused a little. Why didn't Pit and Peach tell anyone they were going together as a couple?

Pit explained that, too, "We knew that if someone saw us together, they would've told you, and then you would have given up on trying to be with us."

I finally got the whole picture and I was relieved… Pit didn't use me at all; that night was just his way of saying he loved me…

But I still loved Peach as well… and Pit still had strong feelings for her, too…

Which brought up one last predicament: Who gets who?

After the three of us met over dinner, we decided that there was only one solution…

…

…we'll just be friends with benefits.

It's been like that between the three of us ever since last week, and our relationship is really exciting! Not only did I get the angel I wanted so bad, but I also got the princess. I feel like the luckiest man on Earth!

So yeah, we're about to go and eat dinner at the new Italian restaurant in downtown Smashville and I'll have to cut this letter short. We'll keep you posted on whatever happens, and wish us luck on our newfound love!

So Happy Together,

_**--Link, Pit, and Peach**_

* * *

**Friends with benefits! I didn't know who I wanted who to be with who in the end, so I thought, "Eh, let's just put them in a three-way romance!" **

**God, I'm submitting ONE DAY before the contest ends, but my entry is now finished.**

**Good Luck to everyone else!!**

**--Midnight Crystal Sage**


End file.
